


First We Feel Then We Fall

by exo_cbx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, ITS A BIRTHDAY FIC FOR MY LIL XIU, M/M, gays being gays, this probably doesnt make sense but well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_cbx/pseuds/exo_cbx
Summary: Minseok realizes that there’s absolutely no point of leading an eternal life if he can’t tell Jongdae just how much he loves him every second of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my lil minseok's birthday. also, xiuchen in a vampire au is all I want in life thanks.
> 
> happy 27th, minnie!

Minseok absolutely hates Tokyo.

It’s not because of the pollution or the unnecessary amount of people that rush around the bustling city at every second of the day. It’s mostly because of the way the city is so full of life and just so impatiently waiting to be explored.

Unfortunately, for Minseok, he couldn’t do that bit because of the minor detail that he was in hiding. Oh, and also that he was a vampire.

It had been an eventful year for Minseok between getting banished by his family and moving across countries to escape other vampires who wanted to brutally murder him as a form of revenge now that he didn’t have the support of his family.

Moving to Japan had been a completely spontaneous decision on his part, triggered by a dozen of vampires on his tail and the only flight available at that moment being a direct one to Tokyo. It was stupid, honestly, because Tokyo wasn’t secluded and silent. Just the contrary, actually and that was perfect. It was easier to blend in a crowd rather than stand out alone in a secluded place. Surely, there was a risk of being seen which is why Minseok decided to go into hiding.

Finding an apartment had been a feat. It was a cramped studio apartment without any source of proper ventilation which suited the vampire just fine. Hiding, however, turned out to be harder than Minseok had first thought. A week into absolutely no activity that could give away his presence and he found a concerned human at his door with a tray of muffins in his hands.

Kim Jongdae had abruptly strolled into Minseok’s without any prior notice or warning and Minseok didn’t know what to make of the human’s excessive clinginess or the feline-ish smiles he sent his way.

After a month of constant baked goods and attempts at small talks, Minseok gave in and decided that having a friend won’t be so bad after all. No one – not even a vampire – wanted to be completely isolated from the world. A company once in a while didn’t hurt.

Nevertheless, Minseok was extremely careful to not let his special status slip, but Jongdae was a rather observant human and his bickering about the lack of reflective surfaces in Minseok’s apartment or Minseok’s ‘fear’ of leaving the apartment building was persistent.

It was when Jongdae had suddenly taken out his phone to take a selfie with Minseok, catching the vampire off guard, did the metamorphical cat come out of the bloody bag. Jongdae had merely blinked for a solid minute at the blank space where Minseok should’ve been before launching into a series of questions.

For someone who’s extremely scared of the concept of ghosts, Jongdae was extremely accepting of Minseok’s _condition._ And although Minseok was a bit weirded out by it, he was also extremely grateful that the human hadn’t called the cops on him. There weren’t many changes in their lives, either. The only difference now was that Minseok didn’t leap away from reflective surfaces and Jongdae didn’t ask questions about Minseok’s concerningly pale skin. Instead, he asked questions about the life of a vampire and Minseok was more than okay to let the human indulge.

It didn’t take long after that for Minseok to take the fall.

It had happened unexpected, nowhere near as grand as shown in movies. They had been in Jongdae’s apartment, sitting on the couch while watching a movie and between the movie, Minseok had turned to Jongdae and had a sort of spiritual revelation.

Jongdae had his lower lip rolled into his mouth, a telltale sign of him being engrossed in something. His hair were messy, bangs falling slightly over his eyes and the acne scars visible under the light emitting from the television and just like that, Minseok knew that he loved Jongdae.

His initial reaction had been absolute happiness followed by panic. In retrospect, running out of the apartment hadn’t been a smart idea but he had been overwhelmed and he was in love with a _human._

A human who could _die_ and wouldn’t be with him till the end of the world.

However, that didn’t stop Minseok from spending every moment possible with the human. He knew that there was no use in pursuing Jongdae, so didn’t try at all and settled with spending as much time with the human as possible.

Said human didn’t mind it, either. He mostly spent his free time with Minseok, if not practicing his singing or just sleeping. Minseok soon found himself wishing that he could kiss the boy and then the vampire proceeded to glare at a mirror, right where his reflection should’ve been, and scolded himself for being too pathetic.

“This is so shit,” Jongdae whined, sticking out his tongue to display his distaste at the beer clutched in his hand. Minseok laughed in response before reaching his bottle and unscrewing the lid.

“You probably don’t know how to appreciate a drink,” Minseok teased before taking a swig of the drink and then wincing at the taste. “The fuck is this?” He gave the bottle a pointed glare as if it had somehow offended his ancestors.

They were currently sitting on Minseok’s apartment floor, drinking the beers Jongdae had brought earlier when he had shown at Minseok’s doorstep with a shout of, “Happy Birthday, hyung!”

Minseok didn’t even know how the human got hold of Minseok’s birth date, but Jongdae jumped into his arms to give a hug, Minseok couldn’t bring himself to speak, much less ask.

Now, Jongdae stares longingly at the bottle in his hand and sighs. “Sorry, hyung.” He looks up, giving Minseok an apologetic look. “I didn’t have enough money to get proper wine and I didn’t want your birthday to be all bland, so I brought this cheap beer.”

Jongdae looked so vulnerable that Minseok wanted to curl the human against his chest, but he restrained and instead, put on a grin before tipping his head back to take a big gulp of the drink. He smiled at Jongdae’s dumbstruck face. “Who said we can’t get drunk off cheap stuff? Plus, you brought like ten of these.” He pointed to the bottles that stood at the foot of Minseok’s bed. “Can’t waste them now, can we?”

Jongdae smiled, crinkles and all, before reaching forward and clinking his bottle with the one in Minseok’s hands. “To you, Min hyung.”

Minseok decided that this – with Jongdae close and smiling – was his best birthday.

* * *

 

Minseok stared at the ceiling from his position with his back against the headboard and wondered if vampires could get hangovers after drinking seven bottles of cheap beer in one sitting. He had ended up drinking most of Jongdae’s share too mainly because the human had been grimacing after every sip and Minseok was whipped. Thankfully, vampires couldn’t get drunk per se, just a bit languid and hazy.

However, that didn’t mean that Jongdae wasn’t drunk. Jongdae, Minseok had discovered, was rather embarrassingly lightweight. He had started to sway halfway through his first bottle and would’ve passed out if Minseok hadn’t stopped him from progressing to the second.

Minseok looked down and saw Jongdae sprawled across the bed with his head on the vampire’s lap. Jongdae, to Minseok’s utter discomfort, was blatantly staring at him with thinly veiled interest. Minseok cleared his throat, willing the blush away from his cheeks, blaming it on the alcohol. “What?”

Jongdae blinked slowly before a smile spread across his lips. “You’re pretty,” Jongdae whispered. Minseok’s breath hitched — metamorphically, of course.

“I’m — _what_?” he sputtered, caught off guard.

Jongdae simply repeated himself. “Pretty. You.” He raised his hand to touch Minseok’s cheek and suddenly, Minseok was hyper aware of the human’s fingertips running across his cheekbones. Jongdae met Minseok’s eyes. “You know, right?”

Minseok coughed and tried to act as indifferent as he could with Jongdae’s fingers running across his cheek. “I don’t know —” _cough,_ “—I don’t remember how I look.”

Jongdae hastily sat up from Minseok’s lap and gaped at him. “You don’t?”

Minseok jerkily shook his head. “Not really. It’s been a century since I was able to see my face.”

Jongdae frowned and inched closer to Minseok so that he was sitting across from the vampire, knees touching. Jongdae leaned forward so that their noses were almost pressed against each other, but not quite. Minseok was contemplating running away at this point.

“Your eyes are so beautiful,” Jongdae started, fingers coming to trace Minseok’s eyelids. Minseok closed his eyes and let him. “Your nose is small and cute.” Jongdae bopped the vampire’s nose and then proceeded to chuckle. Minseok knew he was giving the human a very fond expression, but he couldn’t help himself.

“And your skin!” Jongdae suddenly yelled, making Minseok jump a bit at which Jongdae laughed. “It’s so pale and porcelain and milky.” Jongdae pouted. “I’m jealous.”

Minseok grabbed Jongdae’s hands before he could stop himself. He appreciated the compliments, but he wouldn’t have any of them at the cost of Jongdae putting himself down. “Hey,” he whispered, staring into Jongdae’s eyes, “you’re too beautiful to be jealous of anyone. No one can match you.”

Jongdae frowned and Minseok panicked, hoping he hadn’t caught on the vampire’s feelings. “See, you’re so nice,” Jongdae said, sounding frustrated. “How can I not like you if you keep being like _this_?”

Minseok froze, retracting his hands from Jongdae’s. “What?”

Jongdae ignored the question and leaned forward, fingers touching the vampire’s lips. “Your lips are so red. So pretty. I want to kiss you all the time.” He met Minseok’s wide eyes. “Can I?” he asked, uncertain.

Minseok’s mind was too hazy for all this, so he ignored the pleas of his brain to not give in and just sighed, relieved. “Please.”

Jongdae didn’t hesitate to close the distance and press his lips to Minseok’s. Minseok eagerly responded, hands coming to rest on Jongdae’s waist. Jongdae’s lips were chapped, but just as welcoming as Minseok had assumed. Jongdae tangled his fingers in the vampire’s hair and moved forward, climbing onto his lap and pressing their chests together, not breaking the kiss for even a second.

It was Jongdae who broke the kiss first, instantly coming back for another and another and another. By the time Minseok’s mind had recovered from the previous short circuit, they had exchanged a million kisses.

Minseok sighed as the realization of Jongdae being drunk and the high possibility of him acting like this only because of the alcohol hit him. He pressed a palm to Jongdae’s chest and pushed him back. “You’re drunk. We shouldn’t.”

Jongdae frowned and grabbed Minseok’s wrist. “I’m not as drunk as you think. I’m sober enough to realize my actions, Min.”

Minseok looked at him, a surge of hope rising in his heart. “You really wanted to kiss me?”

Jongdae laughed. “Yes. God, yes. I’ve wanted this for a while. I love you, you idiot.”

Minseok decides that even though Jongdae might not be able to be with him forever, he’s with him now and that’s all that matters because even if he’s cooped up in an apartment building for a while, he has Jongdae and Jongdae makes everything beautiful.

Minseok presses a kiss to the corner of Jongdae’s lips. “I love you.”

Jongdae grinned and pressed their foreheads together. “Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave feedbacks this is my first time trying a vampire au ok


End file.
